


Househusband

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Adult Baby Diaper Play, Alternate Universe, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and his dad, Hiroaki and their beginning relationship together. Also mentions of Tai and Matt, and Tai and his dad, Susumu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Househusband

Matt with Gabumon returns to his house where he and his dad lives after taking TK home. Matt spends most of the day at home with Gabumon. As Gabumon explores his room, Matt decides to do his dad's laundry, going into his dad's room. He finds his dad's dirty clothes in a pile near the bed. Scooping up the shirts socks and pants, and underwear in his arms and walks into their small laundry room. The washer and dryer are next to each other and there's a basket on top of the dryer.

Matt puts the first load of his dad's shirts, pants and socks in the washer putting the liquids in the washer and starts the machine. Gabumon enters the room asking what Matt is doing. Matt tells his Digimon friend that he's washing his dad's clothes. He and Gabumon decide to eat lunch eating leftovers in the fridge.

Gabumon grabs one of Matt's text books from school, opening it and looks at the all the math on the pages. Matt relaxes on the couch and turns on the TV and starts watching one of his favorite shows. He goes to put the clothes in the dryer and the underwear, which are all briefs in different colors; black, gray, brown and white into the washer.

Matt returns to the living room, sitting on the couch again next to Gabumon, who's taking a little nap. Matt watches TV and thinks about his friends, especially Tai. Matt and Tai are good friends alongside their Digimon, Gabumon and Agumon. Matt reminisces about his and Tai's first kiss after reuniting from being separated due to Devimon. He and Tai were fighting in the snow until he started crying because he was worried about TK. Tai kissed him and he reciprocated the kiss much to their Digimon friends confusion.

A few hours later, Matt takes out the clothes from the dryer and folds them, then puts them into his dad's room. Gabumon wakes up and his stomach is growling. Matt makes food for themselves and also for his dad, Hiroaki. Matt makes boiled mackerel and rice as Gabumon's watches in awe at Matt's cooking skill. 

He and Gabumon eat and talk about their adventures at the dinner table. Matt puts the rice and boiled mackerel in a bowl and puts it in the fridge. Matt writes a note for when his dad comes home, "To dad: There's boiled mackerel in the fridge, and the underwear's in the laundry." Matt leaves the note on the table.

Matt goes into their laundry room to put the underwear into the dryer, shutting the door, and turns it on. Matt goes to the bathroom to take a shower as Gabumon is in Matt's room trying to play Matt's harmonica. After getting into the shower, Matt goes into his room to grab his underwear, pajama pants and a t-shirt. He gets dressed in the bathroom.

He and Gabumon watch a movie on TV but the screen goes to static disappointing him. He and Gabumon go to sleep, but are woken up by his dad's socked foot nudging his shoulder. He sees his dad eating his dinner and asks his dad what's the matter. Hiroaki tells his son to get up and get dressed urgently.

A few days later, Matt and his friends defeated Apocalymon and returned home. Matt is hugged by his dad tightly and Hiroaki kisses his son on the forehead. 

As they drive home, Matt tells his dad about what happened at the Digital World. Hiroaki tells Matt that he did read the note he left about washing his underwear. Hiroaki appreciates all his son does around their house; cooking, cleaning, doing laundry and groceries. When they enter their home and kicking off their shoes, Hiroaki kisses his son filled with love and has Matt in his arms carrying him.

Matt then goes to his bedroom and falls asleep thinking about kissing his dad. He decides to call and tell Tai about it tomorrow. Hiroaki gets a beer from the fridge and drinks a little bit of it., then goes to the laundry room. Opening the dryer and finding his pairs of briefs clean and smelling fresh, Hiroaki's love and appreciation grows even more. 

Hiroaki grabs his underwear folds them and heads into his bedroom, putting them into his dresser drawer. Undressing down to his dark green briefs that he bought a couple months back and dark brown socks. He lays on the bed and removes his underwear and sniffs his briefs. Jerking off thinking about Matt, Hiroaki cums onto his slightly hairy chest and then licks the cum off his fingers, and using his socks to clean up the rest. He tosses his sticky socks into his hamper and then his briefs. Covering his naked body, Hiroaki snoozes off to sleep for a couple hours till work in the morning. He dreams about his son, Matt who he's in love with. 

Hiroaki dreams about having sex with Matt in their home. After a lovely erotically filled dream, Hiroaki wakes up for work and proceeds to get dressed. He puts on his briefs, brown pants, blue-gray dress shirt, blue tie and black socks and shoes. Hiroaki makes a quick coffee before heading for work. He goes into his son's bedroom and presses a kiss onto Matt's cheek before heading off. Hiroaki softly and quietly tells Matt he loves him. 

Matt wakes up and thinks about his dream during the night. He was in bed in his briefs with his dad next to him wearing an adult diaper, and green and black argyle socks with bears on them, and sucking on his thumb. Matt curled up against his dad. He puts his hand into his dad's diaper and begins to stroke his big cock as Hiroaki wakes up moaning and groaning. Matt's stroke makes his dad's cock explode with cum making a mess in his diaper. Hiroaki sucks on his thumb and asking Matt to suck his cum covered cock. Matt does so with his dad guiding him on what to do. He feels his dad's strong hands in his blonde hair. After sucking off his dad, Matt changes his dad into a clean diaper. Hiroaki cuddles up against his son and lover. 

Matt takes a shower and removes his clothes and stares at his erect cock in the mirror in the bathroom. In the shower, Matt spreads soap and shampoo on his body and slowly starts stroking his cock as the hot water rains down on him.

After his shower, Matt calls Tai and tells him about him and his dad kissing. Tai tells Matt that when he went home; he hugged his dad and they made out with each other in his dad's office. Matt gets excited hearing about Tai and his own dad, Susumu making out with each other. He and Tai decide to meet up with their friends at the park.

They meet up with their friends at the park and they talk about missing their Digimon friends. Matt and Tai have a short kissing session by the trees when they are alone. Matt goes back home and kicks off his shoes when he comes inside. Matt gets a call from his dad telling him he'll be home for dinner tonight. Matt tells his dad he'll make shrimp and chicken rice for them. Matt blushes when his dad tells him, " That'll be great son. Can't wait. Love you."

Matt glances down at his erection in his jeans and palms it thinking about his workaholic, serious but loving dad. Matt goes into his room and lowers his jeans to his ankles pumping his cock through his briefs and shoots a load in his underwear. Matt removes his shirt and steps out of his jeans, taking off his socks and heads into the bathroom. Matt takes off his underwear and hops into the shower cleaning up.

Matt changes into a pair of pajamas pants and a black shirt and begins making dinner for him and his dad. Matt decides to ask his dad if they could sleep in the same bed together. Hiroaki comes home and kick off his shoes and sees Matt finishing up the food. Hiroaki goes over to his son and gives him a kiss on his forehead and hugs him from behind. Matt finishes dinner and sets up two plates for them. He and his dad sit next to one another and begin eating their dinner.

Matt asks his dad if they can sleep together in his bed. Hiroaki agrees nodding and smiles at his son tenderly. He and Matt sit on the couch and he has Matt sit on his lap as they watch a movie on TV. Hiroaki's bulge presses up against his son's ass making him want to go straight to bed with his boy. He restrains himself as Matt turns around and kisses his dad. 

Hiroaki kisses his son back eagerly and places his hand on Matt's butt softly smacking him. He picks up Matt and carries him to his room. Matt softly tells him, "I want to sleep with you, Dad" in his dad's ear. Hiroaki with Matt in his arms, puts Matt softly on his large bed and takes off his son's clothes leaving his son only in his green briefs. Hiroaki strips down to his brown briefs as his boy watches with a happy grin on his face. 

Getting into bed with his boy, Hiroaki makes out with Matt, spooning him and puts his left hand in Matt's briefs stroking his cock. Matt is told gently and sweetly to do the same. As they both jerk off each other's cocks, Matt tells his dad about his erotic dream about them. Hiroaki listens intently to Matt's description of his dream while still jerking his son off. Hiroaki growls with orgasmic pleasure when he hears that Matt was sucking his cum soaked cock in his dream, shooting Matt's load of cum onto his fingers. Matt explodes too with orgasmic pleasure feeling all of his dad's cum going onto his fingers and down his dad's big cock. Matt turns around into his dad's arms hugging and kissing him as their cum soaked briefs grind against the other.

He and his dad fall asleep in each other's arms peacefully and lovingly dreaming of each other. 

2 1/2 years later  
Matt is practicing to play his bass guitar while talking to his dad on the phone, who's at work. Matt is wearing a dark green shirt, blue-gray pants and barefoot sitting on the couch. Matt tells his dad that he plans on starting a band with a few of his other friends.

Hiroaki is at his desk during his lunch break eating mackerel that his son made for him the night before. Talking to Matt on the phone, Hiroaki tells his son that he was in a band during high school as well. 

Hiroaki reminisces about his high school days. And he's happy that his son is following his in footsteps specifically being in a band. He remembers giving Matt is harmonica for his eighth birthday. Hiroaki tells Matt that TK and Nancy are moving to Odaiba soon. Matt thinks about when Tai told him the first time he and his dad, Susumu had sex together.

Matt's practice with the bass guitar started since 2 years ago and he got it from his dad/lover. Hours later, Matt makes dinner for him and his dad when he comes home. Hiroaki kicks off his shoes and walks toward Matt giving him a kiss. Matt sets up their plates for dinner eating their food. 

Hiroaki and his fourteen year old son finish their dinner. He lays down on the floor as Matt sits in between his legs and starts playing his guitar with Hiroaki massaging his boy's shoulders. Matt begins playing a song he wrote a few days ago. Hiroaki's brown toe socks rub against Matt's bare feet and trails kisses on his neck. 

He stops playing his guitar as he and his dad start kissing and undressing each other down to their matching white briefs. Sitting back down in between his dad's lap. Feeling his dad's rock hard cock slide inside his ass. Matt gasps with anticipation and pleasure. 

Hiroaki begins to fuck his son as he listens to Matt play his guitar moving his hips forward and holds onto him and kissing his neck. Hearing his dad growl with erotic pleasure as his dad shoots his load of creamy cum into his ass. Matt places his guitar in his guitar case and lays down on the couch and wants his dad to suck his aching cock. 

Going in between his son's legs and starts sucking his boy's cock sucking and licking as they both moan and groan. His son cums in his mouth and on his face and he takes it all. He then lifts Matt's legs to lick up all of his cum from Matt's asshole. He lays on top of Matt curling up against his beautiful blue eyed boy. They end up sleeping on the couch entwined in one another's sweaty bodies.


End file.
